Sakaki's New Phase
by jboy44
Summary: Sakaki Animal loving secretly shy girl, She thought she had it all figured out, but now her life has taken a turn she never though was possible. Now she keeps howling at the moon, dealing with stress that risks her secrets, keeping her friends safe form all the random and sometimes supernatural trouble they keep running into, With only Osaka's dad and his best friend for help
1. Chapter 1

Sakaki was walking home one night when she heard a howl of pain and went over to a bush to see some glowing red eyes in a bush and as it sound like a hurt animal she held out her hand and said, "Don't be scared I'm friendly." She tried to sound comforting.

Not a second later Sakaki screamed as wolf like jaws bite into her hand making her scream a scream that turned wolf like for a moment as she held her hand in pain looking at the blood dripping form it and to her shock the wound just up and closed.

The next day Sakaki was pale telling the story to her friends in school she was looking at her hand as she said, "It was so weird!"

Tomo laughed holding her gut before saying, "nice try! But you won't scare me like this! Miss werewolf origin story."

Sakaki blinked but then Osaka said, "My dad always told me his best and only friend Tommy was a werewolf." Then everyone start laughing.

Sakaki narrowed her eyes as they gave off a faint yellow glow for a second as she held her gut and turned green she ran to the bathroom looking sick.

she covered her mouth as she looked into the mirror seeing the faint glow come over her eyes as she could hear everything louder than normal, she could even hear Yukari and Nyamo arguing a few doors down with shouldn't be possible.

She blinked as she looked at her hand seeing the bite for a moment before it was gone again and she pant her eyes widen as she looked at her teeth the canines seemed a little longer. She then sniffed and covered her nose, she could smell everything form the flowers on Yukari's desk to the smells of the bath rooms she was in.

She put her head in the sink she was hearing and smelling stronger and more things she held her head as she turned green the abnormal senses to much for her to handle as she finally throw up, loudly.

She wiped her mouth as she looked in the mirror feeling hot as her eyes looked wolf like for a second and she jumped back and fell to her ass panting still sick as a dog.

Later on Sakaki was home having been sent home early for being sick, she was in her bath room looking at the mirror what she was seeing not seeming like her anymore for a some strange reason.

She had changed to a blue tank top, and blue yoga pants and was bear foot.

Her hearing and sense of smell still over loading her mind as she remembered Osaka's words about her dad knowing a werewolf and let out a nervous laugh as she said, "that can't be really! There is no way!"

That is when she looked at her hand and her eyes widen as her nails morphed into claws before her eyes and she saw her eyes switch to wolf like and her ears pointing as she jumped back out of her bath room screaming falling into the wall way and looking out the mirror the sun was setting and the moon was raising the full moon.

Sakaki screamed as she felt a pain behind her and looked back her eyes widen at what she saw a wolf tail! The same color as her hair was swinging behind her! Her mouth opened to scream but it didn't come out! Only a howl did!

Sakaki covered her mouth as she touched her ears they had change shape and felt Canine like, her now yellow wolf like eyes widen as she gasped and touched her teeth or fangs as they where now!

She Felt hot as she noticed a thin layer of grey fur growing on her body, she felt her self it was covering her completely it was so think if you didn't know better you would think she had grey skin. She then turned and gasped!

She saw her wolf like reflection in the bath room mirror! She was a werewolf her eyes showed her panic her shock her horror! As her minds raced to Osaka saying her dad was friends with a werewolf.

If he knew a werewolf That means she wasn't alone and there was someone who could help her! Was all she could think as she ran off on all four to her upstairs bed room happy her parents where out, as she opened her window and jumped out on to the neighbors roof landing on all four like an animal.

She then jumped and leaped like an animal form roof top to roof top form dark place to dark place as she sniffed the air her brain finally able to handle her new sense of smell and earing.

She smelled something friendly happy inviting her mind know it and want to say friend but what came out of her lips where "pack!" She smiled as she followed the sent happily as she came to Osaka's house she could Chiyo Kagura Toma yomi, and Osaka in side laughing.

She smiled as she spotted an open window and jumped into it, That is when she land and the sound of it made her friends come into the room to see her.

Most of them's eyes widen and hugged but Tomo laughed it off and walked over to her and slapped her back and said, "Nice try scary story and now costume! Your one of a king Sakaki!"

Sakaki yipped at the back slap as Tomo start pulling on her ears saying, "Now come on take off the mask!" All Sakaki did was growl in pain and Tomo's eyes slowly widen as they didn't come off.

Tomo let go of the ears and backed away and said, "Oh crap baskets!" She said scared as hide behind her friends and was saying, "Anyone got silver?"

Osaka's eyes widen as she put her hands to her mouth and yelled out, "DAD MY FRIENDS A WEREWOLF!" Sakaki held her ears and howled in pain at the yell.

That is when a dark haired dark eyed American man in a black suit and tie walked down stares and saw her and held his chin, "This takes me back to when Tommy first changed Just sit down I have to go look some stuff up as you are clearly not the same sub type as Tommy was."

Sakaki then sat down like a dog, and scratched her ear with her foot as her friends stared wide eyed, And Chiyo fainted.

Later on Osaka's dad came in holding a pick to see Chiyo and her friends shaking at the door way where Sakaki was still sitting in the room and he rolled his eyes, "if she was a bad werewolf she would have attacked already, She is clearly not gone crazy by it, Just like Tommy was!"

He then walked in and held out his hand and said, "Hi I'm Merton J. Dingle, Osaka's dad, she doesn't have my last name as she was born out of wed lock but moving on."

Sakaki then shock it, as Kagura just blinked at what was going on as she and her friends pinched themselves.

Yomi adjusted her glasses, "This is really happening, This is really happening!"

Osaka then said in a happy go lucky tone, "This means all those bed time stories of my dad and his werewolf best friend saving the world form monsters are true! My dad's a superhero's sidekick!"

Chiyo blinked and looked to Osaka, "Good for you!"

Merton then showed Sakaki the book and said, "Can you talk?" All that came out was wolf sounds making Sakaki hold her mouth with wide eyes.

Merton looked in the book and nodded, "Ok! Half way between wolf and human can't talk, Ok then That means you are either Lunar human beast werewolf, or just human beast, We'll have to wait to see if stress, anger, or excitement trigger the change like the full moon. Anyway that's all we can do at the moment so you might want to get out of here and find a place to hide till day light people tend not to believe in good werewolves."

Sakaki nodded and jumped out the window again as Chiyo Fainted again.

Merton then got up and picked up a phone and Osaka raised her hand and asked, "Dad who are you calling?"

Merton petted his daughter's head, "Tommy best one to teach a werewolf how to be a good werewolf is one!"

Tomo's head span and said, "More werewolves!" she then fainted into Yomi's arms.

Kagura then spoke up and fearfully asked, "Ever run into vampires?"

Merton nodded his head, "Lots of times, spent a night as a sub type of vampire that eats werewolves, I also spent a night as a werewolf.. I was evil both those nights! Still don't know where the evil came from!" he said as he made his call.

Later that night.

Sakaki was going roof top to roof still sniffing then licking her lips and she looked down to see a restaurant and she made a mental note to visit it when she was human again, as she leaped to the next roof top.

That is when her ears twitched and she leaped to lower roofs to get a better look it was a scared Yomi and Tomo at gun point by some guy in a mask.

Sakaki's mind raised someone was trying to hurt her friends and she growled in rage before howling like a wolf loudly making the man holding the Gun looked up to see what he thought was a crazy lady on a roof, till she jumped down and he came eye to eye with a werewolf who land in front of him.

the gunner was shaking as the Lady werewolf protectively stood between him and his would be victims He quickly took aim and fired on her arm.

Sakaki held her left bleeding arm as she growled in pain before moving her hand to show it had heal and she took a step forward holding out a clawed hand.

The Gunner in a panic kept firing Sakaki held in pain with each bullet but she healed in moments till he gasped when he was out of bullets.

Sakaki then grabbed the Gunner by the shirt and pulled him closer growling as she showed her fanged mouth, she then let out a roar that made the Gunner pass out.

Our lady werewolf then dropped him and looked back to the stunned Yomi and Tomo as she jumped up back to the roof tops.

the next day on the way to school Sakaki in human form looked to the cat that always bit her and the thing looked scared and ran off terrified, making the girl cry.

Sakaki rubbed her tear filled eyes as she said, "I am a monster!" That is when Tomo ran out and hugged her and said, " A monster wouldn't have saved me and Yomi last night!"

Yomi ran out and hugged her and said, "yeah thanks!" Sakaki gasped as she cried as Osaka Chiyo and Kagura joined the hug and said, "You're still our friend wolf!"

Sakaki then cried a loud but in a moment she changed and everyone gasped as they pushed her in to an ally way to hide her.

Sakaki was now whimpering as she hide in a trash can.

Osaka then said, "well we can answer what type of werewolf she is now! Being excited that she didn't lose her friends triggers her wolf out just like the moon!" the other girls looked at her but Osaka said, "what that's what daddy said Tommy called his change."

Needless to say As they were late when they got there they all had to hold filled buckets of water outside.

Tomo was struggling eyes widen as she said, "Darn it!" she sounded sad.

That is when Yukari walked out and looked to them and said "Osaka Kagura and Tomo maybe but Yomi Chiyo Sakaki why were you late?"

Sakaki looked nervous and her eyes where flashing so Chiyo quickly said, "Sakaki had a problem and we need to help where with it!"

Yukari looked red as she nodded and said, "oh.. that's ok.. the beast comes out of us all if you would. You all can stop and go back to class now." She clearly believed something different yet normal happened but it didn't' matter Sakaki breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes returned to normal and she held her heart.

Elsewhere at the airport.

Merton was holding a sigh saying, "Let's wolf them up again Tommy!"

That is when an American man with brown hair and brown eyes in an old football jacket, black shirt and jeans walked out up hugged him, and Merton happily hugged back " ME and my wolf buddy back again."

Tommy smiled as his eyes flash yellow and he said, "yeah just like the good old days."

To be continued. 


	2. A Butched old Film

In the schools school it was lunch and Sakaki was eating in a matter that could only be called wolfing down her food.

Tomo blinked in shock as she through a roll of bread Sakaki's way and with out missing a beat she moved her head and grabbed it in her mouth with a bite and quickly woofed it down.

Tomo's eyes sparkled as she said, "That could only have been better if it was a stick! Wait!" she then smiled as she through a chop stick and Sakaki grabbed it out of the air in his mouth.

Sakaki's eyes then widen as she spit out the stick and looked at the laughing Tomo, Then Tomo's laughing stopped as Sakaki shot her a growl.

Yomi's left eye twitched and she said, "Tomo please stop teasing Sakaki she didn't ask for this!" she said flatly not believing she had to tell someone to stop messing with the werewolf.

Osaka then spoke up in a dumbfounded tone and asked, "Why did sakaki catch the stick that's dogs not wolves?"

Everyone one at the table of friends looked at her stunned.

Kagura rubbed the back of her head and blinked and asked, "she did just make a good point."

Chiyo blinked and said, "I don't know I mean form last night it looked like she had fluffy puppy down fur, Maybe in werewolf terms she is a puppy."

Sakaki jumped up and said, "He's coming!" She then ran out of the room like a mad women then moments letter Mr. Kimura popped up and said, "Hello girls!"

All the girls screamed and ran off after Sakaki and said, "Come back here don't you leave us with him." There was clearly panic in there voices.

Sakaki had ducked in an old film closet where she elbowed a protector making an old American safety film that was horrible dubbed into Japanese play.

That is when her friends joined here in it and Osaka looked at the film and point to the jerk of the film, "His hair is bad!"

At that point the jerk on the Film turned to look at them and said, "It was in style in the day lady!" he sound angry and Everyone jumped.

Yomi was behind Sakaki with her friends as she said, "is the film talking to us!"

Osaka gasped as she said, "My dad told me he and his werewolf best friend had to beat up a living film character a few times! Mr. Film man is your name Butch?" She asked in a friendly tone.

And the growl on his face as he stepped out of the film clearly proved he was and Chiyo's eyes widen as she screamed and start throwing things at him to try and knock him back in! "GO AWAY THING THAT MAKES NO SENSE BUT IS COMPLETELY REAL!"

At that point Sakaki's eyes as she turned in to here werewolf self and growled her fur as less fluffy and darker this time as she jumped punching Butch hard enough to knock him back making him fall back into his film, She then turned and tackled the projector destroying it and turning Butch off.

The lady werewolf was growling as she bite at the film roll ripping it apart with her teeth and claws just to make sure.

Tomo then fainted into Yomi's arms.

Kagura was petting Sakaki's back as she said, "That will do wolfy that'll do"

Sakaki then blinked as she returned to normal and spit out a film negative and got up still spitting, "Oh gross! The dirt of decades! And I bit it!" She looked green and ran off to the bath room covering her mouth.

The Girls then got out of there quickly as they didn't want to be blamed for the mess but they froze when Yukari walked in to it then walked out with the somehow intact projector and Film.

All there jaw dropped, and there eyes twitched as they looked at it pointing in shock. Chiyo Faint and hit the floor head first.

Later on in the library Chiyo who had her head bandaged was searching on the computer and said, "I can't find anything on the Film butch comes form. It's like it's not real."

Osaka rose her hand and blinked, "Wait daddy said the second time around Butch came form an old sci-fi film. Characters can't jump films."

Chiyo then searched and looked up the projectors serial numbers, "But the projector came form an closed down American school. Could be the same one form your dad and Mr. Tommy's old school."

Yomi adjusted her glasses and sighed as she said, "that still doesn't explain a thing! Lots of old films are played on that thing and characters don't jump out of the screen before hand."

Tomo then put an arm around Sakaki and happily said, "and we didn't have a wolf in human clothing before today either!"

Everyone blinked as they all looked at her and said, "Tomo we think you just figured it out!" Tomo looked confused as Chiyo searched and came up with something happily. "Found a familiar face!"

Everyone's eyes widen it was Butch or at least the guy who played him and Chiyo said, "it says he believed one day thanks to his pre filming practice it would make the characters he played life like almost like they could reach out and grab you!"

Tomo blinked as Yomi continued, "So you are thinking old actor used magic that only turns on when something else magical is around to trigger it. So butch can now jump out of films the guy who played him played in because Sakaki jumped started him?"

They all shrugged as they had no other answer.

Later on after school the girls were sneaking around at the projector and rolled it out into the hall way and Chiyo was shaking and saying, " Why are we doing this?" She sound panicked.

Yomi then sighed and said, "We have to find any films that butch is in and destroy them so he doesn't pull anyone in! can't believe I said that!" She then hit the start button and in a moment Butch jumped out Sakaki wolfed out and tackled him.

Butch was pinned looking up at the growling werewolf lady as he said, "you realize this isn't far by a long shot lady fur face!" he said in a mocking tone.

Sakaki punched him in the mouth a few times for that one growling in rage, when Chiyo yelled, "Just through him back in!" Sakaki did just that and Yomi turned it off and removed the film and put it on the ground.

Kagura was holding her heart breathing heavily, "Ok that's one butch film!" they then continued this for the other old films but then they came to the last one marked something the werewolf hunter.

Osaka loaded it and said, "Just you watch butch is going to be the hunter in this one! I just know it!" At that point she hit play and butch jumped out.

butch smirked as he was in old time adventure movie gear holding a silver bat witch he used to hit Sakaki up side the head as she jumped him and he laughed as she fell down in pain holding a burning side of her face and he said, "Now it's far bearded lady!" he sound sickeningly happy about this.

Kagura's eyes widen in horror as she said, "The one time Osaka was right! The one time!" she was clearly panicked but she and her friends all froze when Butch pulled out an old time revolver.

the film character smiled as he said, "silver bullets something tells me it'll work just fine on all of you just like the wolf lady! Or better yet!" He then shot the projector and the film reel making the projector kill as he smiled and walked off saying, "I'm free now bitches!"

Sakaki then got up and tackled him form behind making him drop his weapon as she point to the one film reel in the destroy pile!

Kagura took it and said, "I'll get the back up projector!" she then ran off happy to be away form the crazy fight!

Butch then rolled over knocking Sakaki up side the head and off his back with a silver boxing glove on his left hand and he pulled out a matching one and got in to a boxing stance, "Fine dirty dog want to play we play girl!" he then happily went to punch at her only for Sakaki to keep avoiding the punches with clear fear on her face.

Chiyo was running around screaming not knowing what to do, Osaka was just staring at what was happening. Tomo was on the ground passed out. Yomi was still standing with her hands up.

At that point Kagura came up with another projector and turned it open opening up Butch first film with make his werewolf hunting gear vanish as he was back to being a fifty's bull and with one push he was shoved back in and Kagura turned off the movie.

Some how the second film and the first projector then magically repaired themselves as Yomi grabbed the werewolf hunter film and sighed saying," Ok can't destroy them so what we lock them up at Osaka's house?"

they all nodded as Sakaki fell on her but and returned to human and sighed.

To be continued.


	3. Live on the news part one!

Later that day at Osaka's house the girls walked into see Merton and Tommy talking.

Sakaki looked to Tommy the older werewolf and in a moment she blushed then a moment later she turned into werewolf form and in embarrassment ran out the room rapidly on all fours.

Chiyo blinked in confusion, "Wait I thought she had to be scared excited or full moon to turn into a wolf?"

Tomo laughed holding her gut as she happily said, "Oh Chiyo you'll get it in a few years! You'll get it!"

Everyone else in the room was red and Osaka broke out in a laugh, "Oh my that's the first impression! Between the werewolves."

Tommy was red and Merton tell to the ground laughing as he slammed the floor and said, "I think I peed a little bit!"

Later on that Night.

Sakaki was in werewolf form in blue pajama pants and a white tank top growling to herself as she jumped form roof to roof some times her fur would redden as she thought back to Tommy making her whimper.

she then sniffed making her ears stand up as she smiled and followed her nose to a chicken place and at that moment her logical human side turned off and her wolf side took over , and it was hungry!

next thing people know A werewolf rushed in knocked over a costumer took there to go order in her mouth and charged off in to the night while they all screamed and some took pictures.

Somewhere filming.

The next morning Sakaki woke up on top of her sheets rubbing her eyes when she noticed a container form a chicken place beside her.

Sakaki blinked then grabbed the remote and turned on her tv to see herself as a werewolf on the tvs robbing a guy of his chicken order and her eyes widen and said, "You just had to go with eat your feelings didn't you Sakaki!"

Sakaki then looked to her Pajama and the Chicken box, and her eyes widen as she said, "I most burn them both!"

Later on at School Sakaki was shivering as she nervously walked down the halls the other students talking about the wolf thing on the news she was biting her lip clearly struggling to hold her transformation back.

Sakaki then spotted her friends and Kagura turned and crossed her arms and said, "Miss fore shame on you! Didn't your parents tell you not to eat your feelings?"

Chiyo seemed lost as Yomi's eye twitched, " There is a reward out for the thing in the video and pictures"

Sakaki bit her lip tightly her eyes glowing faintly showing she was trying to use pain to hold back wolfing out!"

They all then walked in to class to where there was a new teacher waiting.

Merton smiled as he happily said," Hi I'm Your new Teacher Merton oh hay That's my daughter Osaka honey your daddy is your new teacher isn't that great?"

Osaka then broke down crying in a cartoonish water fall of tears as she said, "NO" her embarrassment clear in her voice.

Other kids where already chuckling to themselves as Sakaki let out a faint chuckle calming down happily as she said to her self in a whisper, "I need that to avoid things getting fluffy!"

In the next Class It was Gym they where swimming and Osaka had her head low to try and hide the tears of embarrassment she was still crying as she said, "Why dad why? Why did you bring the photo album to school to day?"

Sakaki breathed a sigh of relief till she sniffed and her eyes came about and she said out loud, "here he comes!"

That is when Mr. Kimura's voice said, "HELLO GIRLS!" and all the girls turned to see him at the gate.

Sakaki bite her lip tight to hold back her wolf out! She covered her mouth her eyes glowing a voice screaming for her to wolf out and maul him!

In the next period it was lunch and Sakaki was doing what could only be called slowly wolfing down her food.

Yomi's eye twitched as she looked at her werewolf friend and said out loud, "She's doing pretty good at keeping it together. … Thank goodness Osaka's dad is the one who became a teacher and not Tommy!"

Sakaki stopped eating and her eyes widen and went wolf like for a moment as she spat out her foot and bit her lip to try and once more use pain to hold back a wolf out.

Chiyo blinked before happily saying, "Oh Ms. Sakaki fell in puppy love at first sight with Mr. Tommy!"

Tomo petted Chiyo's head proudly and said, "And the little one gets it!"

At that point Kagura hit both Tomo and Yomi on the head and said, "Stop teasing her can't you see she is suffering!?" Her rage was clear.

Later that night.

Sakaki was a werewolf jumping form roof top to roof top in black pajama pants and a white tank top when she sniffed and turned to see Tommy as a werewolf dressed in his normal cloths.

Tommy jumped to the same roof as her and said in a friendly tone, "Look I know what you are going through I was a teenager forced into a werewolf, right when they had it all figured out. Also I robbed a guy for chicken too… Kind of a right of passage!"

Sakaki covered her face with her paws as she blushed under her fur and she had cartoonish hearts around her head.

Tommy sighed and said, "Look I get it Lots of lady werewolves fall for me at first sight it's my Alpha status! But look you're a Teenager and I'm an Adult it can't work out so Calm yourself!" He sound friendly but firm.

Sakaki stopped covering her face and looked sad as Tommy continued and said, "And you need to start fighting that wolf! That voice in the back of your head is your worst enemy Now take a deep breath find your center and then breath out!"

The lady werewolf did that she took a deep breath and closed her eyes in a moment her fur turned dark brown before she breathed out and returned to human form and smiled at her hands happily

Sakaki jumped happily with Joy as she screamed, "YES YES YES! I WOLFED DOWN!"

But then In a moment her Joy made her eyes glow as she turned back into a werewolf and whimpered as she hide her face.

Tommy then walked over to her and petted her back, "It's ok I get it I get it!"

In a moment Both Werewolves jumped as they heard people yelling and Both Took off.

Meanwhile

Osaka was crying in the living room and banging on her dad's chest, "How could you how could you! That was the most embarrassing day of my life! How could you daddy!?"

Merton rolled his eyes as he said calmly, "I'm a dad it's my job!"

At that moment a news alert came up on the tv and they saw live video of Sakaki and Merton running on the news.

Osaka's eyes widen, as she stopped banging on her dad.

In her House Kagura watched the news eyes widen, "this isn't good… But I get it! If I was a werewolf I would go head over heels for Tommy too!"

In Yomi's house the girl adjusted her glasses and took off saying, "Someone has to do something! And quickly!"

As soon as she was out the door she saw Tomo who was looking at her best friend and quickly said, "Sakaki Tommy on camera live! Running and running!

Yomi then yelled out, "I KNOW!"

to be continued. 


	4. Live on the news part two

As Sakaki and Tommy ran they came to a temple the news following them all.

then one news Van rolled over some stone pole making a tower of flames come out as the reporter inside jumped out screaming, and form the flames something came out!

It was red skinned in a loincloth holding a large club had one green eye and a horn and a mouth full of fangs as it roared.

Beside it on the ground was the scared reporter as the monster was about to smash him but Sakaki jumped in and kicked the things chest knocking it away as she stood on all fours between it and the report.

She shot The reporter a look and as the Demon got up Tommy tackled it's back and slashed at it's neck with his claws before the thing tried to fall over to crush him.

Tommy quickly flipped landing on his chest before jumping off it making the thing hit harder as he held out his claws and he growled, "I'm sick of people thinking I'm the bad guy! Pleasentville here! I am a Good werewolf!"

the reporters gasped the camera's filming as the downed reporter who was a guy pulled out his microphone as he spoke fear filled his voice as he said, "You saw it live on the news! Demons and magic proven! And clearly a couple of good monster sick of being treat like the bad guys this reporter would like to say sorry to the werewolves that just saved him form having his head smashing open like a coconut, and a big fat thank you!"

At that moment the Demon got up and Went to smash the ground making it shake but Sakaki jumped up and when the Demon tried to hit her away she sank her claws in to the club letting her stick to it!

The Demon roared swinging his club around as he growled trying to know her off but then Tommy tackled his arm and bit it making him drop it!

Sakaki got her claws out and roared as she jumped and slashed at the things chest making it hell in rage!

Tommy then jumped back beside her and happily said, "I go right you go left!" Sakaki nodded and the two wolves charged form both sides.

Only for the Demon to grab them by the necks A moment later both werewolves bit his hands making him let go and roar in pain.

Watching at there Home was Osaka and Merton and Merton pulled out a cell phone, "thank you texting, Tommy it's an oni They are violently allergic to Soybeans, and you are at a temple they have to have some in it for chasing his kind off sighed your best friend Merton."

On the battle field Tommy was through into a tree and he got up as his phone made a sound and he pulled it out and read it and said, "Good man! Not even here and he's telling me how to win! That's the mark of a good side kick! Girl hold him off I'm going check the temple for soybeans!"

He then ran off as Sakaki jumped on the Oni's head and bit at his horn like it was a bone making the thing run around in a circle screaming and trying to shake her off but The lady werewolf was stuck on there good.

A few minutes later Tommy walked out and walked over to the Oni and throw the Soybeans at the thing and in a moment the Demon turned green and looked ill.

Sakaki then jumped off as the Oni screamed and expanded till it exploded into soybeans, making it Rain soybeans.

Tommy looked at the Soybeans on him and dusted himself off as he said, "I think that explains the taste!" he said clearly hiding a freak out as Sakaki looked sick.

the reporters where all stunned and in that Moment Tommy and Sakaki ran off.

The next day in school Sakaki was walking around somewhere trying to deny what they saw on the news others were talking about how scary it was or how cool.

She then heard Kaorin say, "no way the girl werewolf is with the boy! Just no way they could be together!"

Sakaki then let out a firm thing, "oh what? Is she not good enough for him? Because news flash she is!" her eye flashed as Yomi pulled her along and grumbled to herself, "as if highschool wasn't a weird enough time of our lives!"

Once back to the group Chiyo blinked and said, "I can't eat soybeans anymore!" it was flat and emotionless.

Tomo shivered at the thought, "they are exploded demons! I can't believe it!"

Kagura looked pale as she held her mouth and said, "how about we quit talking about the grossness of it!"

Osaka then smiled brightly and said, "How about we talk about how people are shipping the two werewolves then? Sakaki would probably like that!"

Sakaki turned red biting her lip to hold in a wolf out as she let out a muttered, "Please no I can only take so much before things get hairy girls!"

Yomi blinked and adjusted her classes as they walked into the class and said," Ok ok moving on! Let's get to glass!"

Yukari was in class sad as she moved her hair behind her ear and said, "Ok no talks about the supernatural please! Let's focus on learning, "she sound calming peaceful so out of character the girl's gasped in shock

Sakaki bite her lip tight trying to use pain to hold back the wolf out, and Chiyo said, "I know what we are doing after school."

After school hours.

Nyamo was walking over to the peaceful Yukari and she sound worried as she asked, "What's with you? You aren't acting like you anymore?"

Yukari got up and said, "didn't you see the news!"

Nyamo crossed her arms and said, "it was a big fat joke!" at that moment she felt something wrapped around her waist and looked down to see a thin black heart tipped tail that pulled her closer to the person it was attached to Yukari.

Nyamo's eyes widen as Yukari removed her sweater to reveal a black sports top and a pair of bat like wings' Making Nyamo's eyes widen in horror!

Yukari put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Don't scream Nyamo! I can explained I'm a shedemon yes, but I've always been there and how I feel about you is true! In fact I been been fighting to tune them down!"

Nyamo's eyes widen as she tried to get out of the tail as Yukari grabbed her face and kissed her making her eyes widen.

Yukari broke the kiss and let her go and saud, "Nyamo My only friend I love you! Always have! But I couldn't act on it as I'm going to age one year for three of yours. I would out live you I didn't want to get attached to anyone till I was going to be at the point where my extra years won't matter but I got attached to you! But know the cat is out of the bag! I have to go now!"

At that point Yukari walked off to a window and opened it and jumped up and flow a few inches before fading away leaving Nyamo stunned red and shocked.

At that point the door opened to reveal Chiyo her friends and the wolfed out Sakaki.

Chiyo's jaw dropped and said, "Well now that was out of nowhere."

Osaka blinked and said, "Well that explains why she likes to party now doesn't it!"

Yomi blinked and shock as she let out a "What the fuck?"

Tomo was stunned as she said, "we watched our teachers kiss!" she said as if that was the weird part of what happened.

Kagura point to Sakaki and said, "sakaki wolf buddy what do you think?"

sakaki just shrugged as she turned to leave her friends behind her leaving a Shocked Nyamo.

to be continued. 


	5. Put her face back on her face!

It was late in the night and Sakaki was in werewolf form clawing at a girl in a white kimono who had no face but long red hair.

The Lady was avoiding her strikes somehow giggling despite not having a mouth , "My oh my aren't you a pretty little wolf! With that figure you are a true treat for the eyes not that I have eyes." She sound flirty.

Sakaki raised and eye brow and went to claw at her but the faceless lady passed right through her, as she said, "At first I Want that Kagura girls face but now I'm thinking you when I find your human form! I'll take your face off and wear it as my own! I'll be hot as hell!"

the faceless women then giggles happily, "then I'll use your face to make out with Kagura it's the perfect plan!" the sun then start to raise making her vanish.

Sakaki then blinked in confusion before running off.

Later at School Sakaki who looked tired had finished telling the story, "then after saying she would wear my face to kiss Kagura the sun came up and she vanished!"

Kagura's eyes twitched, as she said, "Say what?"

Tomo looked scared, "Faceless face stealer? Really?" she asked in shock.

Yomi sighed as she pulled out a smart phone, "I'll search it and here we go face stealers they had there face stolen by a face stealer and the only way for them to return to normal is to take someone who is the same age as they where when they lost there face's face, then the newly face jacked person becomes the face stealer and the pattern repeats like that!" She sighed at the end.

Chiyo rubbed her chin and said, "So it's a chain of pain and suffering! What if we find away the brake it and get the face stealer a face with out taking it form someone else?" She sound hopeful

Osaka then held up a hand and said, "How about plastic surgery? I'm sure a surgent could give her a face!" She said super happy.

Sakaki then crossed her arms, "I don't think rearrange her skin to look like a face would count as having a real face Osaka!.. well she had red hair and she seems connect to the school maybe we can find a clue in old records as to who she was!" She said before yawning.

Later on in study hall the girls where going through records and Chiyo's eyes widen as her big tails shaked and Tomo looked at her "what you find short stack?"

Chiyo pulled out what looked like the faceless girl with a face the picture was fade so there was barely any color," Yeah there is only one girl who had read hair that went missing it says Hikari Mihama! With is a name on my family tree!"

Yomi blinked and adjust her glasses and asked, "So you think the creepy no face lady is your aunty or something?" Chiyo nodded.

That is when Merton came up and said, "I couldn't help but over hear everything and as a teacher it's my job to help students! So here is the thing many cultures view a face as identity. No face no identity! So to gain a face is to gain identity! So then may be to gain identity is to gain a face!" he said happily.

Chiyo smiled and looked at Merton, "you think if we can remind her who she was she may get her face back! Thanks Mr Osaka's Dad! You are the best!" she said happily.

Merton took a bow and said, "yes now who wants to see Osaka's baby pictures!?" he asked happily.

Osaka screamed in depression , "the embarrassment!" she had water fall tears coming down here face as she watched her friends look at the pictures her dad was showing, "having your dad be a teacher at your school is the worst normal thing that can happen to a girl!"

Later on at night They where on the school roof and Sakaki was wear a sigh that read "I the werewolf!"

Soon the faceless lady appears and Sakaki wolfed out and she said, "Now you change back so I can face jack you! Or I could go for one of the other girls most of them are how old I was when I lost my fac so it'll work!"

That is when Chiyo jumped out holding the picture "THIS WAS YOU!"

the faceless lady stopped and took the picture as Chiyo said, "My name is Chiyo Mihama your name was Hikari Mihama aunty!" she said sadly.

the faceless ladysound sad for a moment before a left blank eye appeared on her face letting her cry, she let out a gasp and touched her formally featureless face feeling the eye and the tear making the eye widen, "I have an eye? How?"

Yomi smiled, "Merton was right identity and a face are the same thing you remembered your name so part of your identity came back and part of your face with it!" she said happily.

the women who now only had an eye was clearly crying, as Tomo pulled out a record and said, "here it's your school record it has all your history of when you where in school that's another piece of who you where lady!"

The face stealer took it and rapidly read it making a second eye, they both became the color of Chiyo's eyes show up and she was crying out of both eyes, " I went to school with my sister for awhile!" She said gasping in shock.

Chiyo then pulled out a picture of her and her parents and said, "the lady in this picture if my mom your sister!"

The face stealer grabbed it making a nose appear as she sniffled, "My sister.. My twin… my best friend..." she sound sad!

Kagura then held out a year book form the year she went missing, "here's your year book it has your school mates and teachers!"

the face stealer opened it and there was her with the words "Gone but not forgotten!" at that point lips appeared on her and she glow for a second before she fell over now a normal women again covering her face as she fell to her knees dropping the book crying her eyes out, "I'm me again! I'm me!" She sound so happy.

She looked up at the girls form the werewolf the normal teens to her niece and she bowed tears hitting the ground, "Thank you Thank you all! I can not repay this! I can not thank you all enough for this!"

Chiyo then hugged her aunt as Sakaki returned to normal and smiled!

A week later.

Sakaki was looking at a make up add in a magazine to see Hikari the former face stealer as the model for it and she sighed, "she gets her face back and becomes a model the next day! Well I guess that is a reward for her suffering as a face stealer." She then throw the magazine away.

Sakaki sighed as she leaned against the back, "Why does she get a reward All I get is people snapping my picture to sell to the papers and debates on if I'm really a good girl or not!" She was clearly sad as she said, "Where's my reward for being supernatural!" she then walked off with a faint growl in her voice.

Unknown to her someone was outside the school he was the same Age as Sakaki with black hair black eyes was dressed in a black jacket black shirt, black jeans and black boats his eyes flashed golden and wolf like and he smiled showing a fang, "there she is! The shewolf of my dreams!"

He then turned and smirked as he said, "A full moon is tonight the perfect romantic air to introduce myself and win her heart!" he said happily.

This unknown male werewolf smirked as he walked down the street looking to the sky not waiting for the full moon to come, "She will be mine!" he said happily.

to be continued. 


	6. May i have your Claw!

Later on that Night

Sakaki was running around in her werewolf form on the full moon howling happily at the moon. Till she stopped sniffed and growled turning.

As the guy who was watching her form earlier walked out with a wolf tail swinging behind him, wolf ears on top of his head wolf like eyes and claws on his fingers.

Sakaki's eyes widen as she jaw dropped as the guy walked up and said, " Hello lovely I am Timber I come form the werewolf only Kingdom of Lycanthea!"

Sakaki tilted her head as he walked closer and kissed her hand making the she wolf turn so red it could be seen under her fur.

He bowed and smiled, "And I came to offer me lady a ride to Lycanthea a place were she can be normal, were she can fit in! a place free of other supernatural things, a place free of humans. A place were you don't have to hide!" he said friendly like he was a prince trying to sweep her off her paws.

Sakaki was blinking in shock even if she could talk right now she would be at a lost for words.

Timber bowed before rising and blowing her a kiss making Sakaki turn redder as he said, "I offer this deal as any she wolf as beautiful as you deserves to be treated better then a princess. You won't get that treatment here. I know your sub type can't speak and with the full moon shining over our heads I know we are stuck in our wolf forms. I she come find you tomorrow night for your answer my fair lady!"

The male werewolf bowed before running off.

as soon as he was gone one could almost say steam was going out of Sakaki's ears and her fur was red for a second.

the next morning.

Sakaki was talking to Tommy Merton, and her friends about it.

once the story was done Tommy said, "I remember that place there princess had a large crush but I didn't want to leave everyone I knew behind as humans aren't allowed there. She took the rejection well her dad not so much! I end up having a wolf fist fight with a king who was ticked that I broke his daughters heart! Remember Merton you almost got your head cut off for following the kidnappers to try and save me!?"

Merton nodded and rubbed his neck and said, "Tommy please don't remind me! Worst yet the hunch back girl called me ugly. That was a wake up call and a low point!"

Osaka blinked in confusion at her dad.

Chiyo spoke up and said, "Miss Sakaki if you want to go away to be normal again I won't hold it against you." She said happily.

Yomi adjusted her glasses and nodded and said, "I mean you where on the news they just put out a reward for you! You want to leave to be normal and fit in is understandable and we'll accept it!" she said better sweetly.

Tomo patted Sakaki's back and said, "yeah we just want you to be happy wolfy." She sound friendly but was hiding sadness.

Kagura then spoke up too and said " If I were you I won't pass up this chance! I mean it's a close to being normal again as you can get."

Osaka then nodded in agreement, "yeah go to the land of the werewolves and have a happy normal lives, and how knows maybe you will find a nice handsome werewolf get married and have puppies!"

Sakaki blushed at the puppies part before crying and rushing to hug her friends as she said, "I've made up my mind!"

the following night Sakaki was on a roof top when the male werewolf showed up.

Sakaki was standing in human form and as she had no bag the male sighed as Sakaki spoke up, "I think it's clear what I choice. At least for now my friends need me to much for me to leave! They are my pack!"

Timber walked closer and took her hand and kissed it making her blush so much she wolfed out and he chuckled before saying," I understand! Pack means a lot to all werewolves but I want you to know Sakaki I will return and offer this again to you.. and I want you to know even though we just meet I feel a connection between us."

Sakaki was red and wolf eyes widen then Timber kissed her check and said, "And yes this is a crush confession!"

Timber then turned ran off vanishing into the night as Sakaki fell on to her back side blushing red.

the next day on the way to school.

Chiyo was hugging Sakaki happily tearing up, "Sakaki!" the other girls joined in the hug.

Osaka then asked, "We're so happy to still see you but how did you say no to the trip?"

Sakaki held them and said, "I couldn't leave you guys, but he said he would return to offer it again one day… and he confessed." She said blushing a little and her eyes glowing.

Kagura smiled and said, "Well looks like you found the handsome werewolf Osaka was talking about last night "she laughed.

Sakaki bit her lip to hold back a wolf out.

Meanwhile unknown to them a man in a black trench coat dress shirt pants shoes and tie was showing up holing a silver suit case as he smiled, "Two reported werewolves and one that fleed three werewolves I've never seen a place more infested!"

He then walked into a hotel and went to his room and opened his face to reveal a silver cross bow with a bayonet also made of silver, silver arrows a gun and silver bullets and a silver mouchette.

the man growled as he said, "I will kill them all if my name isn't Gan wolfscream the werewolf slayer!"

to be continued.


	7. Final moon!

Weeks later.

The girls where at Chiyo's house all laying down panting in the heat, but the worst was Sakaki she was in wolf form looking like she was about to die in the heat.

Tomo was fanning herself and sighed, "poor Sakaki the heat wave has her so stressed she wolfed out and got an unremovable fur coat!"

the werewolf In question was panting while giving Tomo the eye.

Yomi adjusted her glasses and said, "Graduation is around the corner what are we going to do? But more importantly what is Sakaki going to do! She will be losing her support network if you will!" She said addressing the elephant in the room.

Kagura was sitting in front of a fan a sighing, "Yeah, I mean she can just move to that werewolf country! To fit in!" She said sadly.

Chiyo sighed and petted sakaki's head as the wolf whimpered and fear, "Don't worry Sakaki you will always have us some how." She sound sad.

Osaka sighed sadly, "At least Mr. Tommy has helped her get the hang of this wolf thing."

Sakaki sighed.

The Following night.

Sakaki was running in the woods sniffing smelling something that drive her insane with rage making her growl that is where she found it a human sized wolf clearly a werewolf she sniffed it it's scent was close to hers she growled in rage she knew this wolf! It was the one who bit her!

The one that made her a werewolf! She growled and charged filled with rage as she remembered being hunted by the media all the freaky things that happened and possible losing her friends if Osaka's dad hadn't had a werewolf friend.

She charged but her eyes widen as a silver arrow hit the other werewolf in the side making him kill over.

That is when She stopped dead in her tracked and jumped back to see the hunter, who smiled, "You are going to be killed by Gan wolfscream the werewolf slayer!" he smirked as he took aim with a Gun and Sakaki ran as he fired.

Sakaki She had fear on her face as she ran and spotted a gap between two cliffs and jumped over it and turned to see the hunter trying to make the jump as he dropped his bow and pulled out a silver knife!

Moments later he fell just short and dropped his knife to grab the ledge where he was now hanging.

Sakaki walked over on all fours and looked down at the man who tried to hunt her and he looked to her, "Come to laugh at my death? The hit my hands so I fall sooner all you werewolves are monsters killers beasts! DEMONS WHO JUST WANT TO HARM!..."

Gan's rant stopped when he noticed Sakaki had grabbed her arm and was pulling her up, saving him the hunter!

Sakaki growled as she said something that said, "Good werewolves.. are real! Hunter!" She then pulled Gan up and turned to Run leaving the Slayer laying on the ground stunned.

Gang got up and pulled out his silver weapons dropping them to look at them then to the werewolf that saved him, one that did what he thought was impossible. "A werewolf that saves humans? A werewolf that would say someone who wants to kill it?! A good werewolf!" he held his head puzzled not believing it!

Gan sighed and sat down on the ground looking at his weapons as he said, "All this time I thought this tools stopped monsters. But how many where really monsters? And how many where just trying to protect people? How many innocent lives did I kill? How many did I doom by taking away there only protection? How much human blood is on my hands!?" he said sadly in disbelieve.

He held his head remembering hundreds of werewolves he killed, then the worst case for each werewolf he killed a thousand people dying because removed there protector.

Gan stood up sadly and turned to the edge and sighed sadly, ".. I guess I'm the monster here!" he then walked to the edge, and looked down before getting up and leaving, "I have to stop the others! They need to know this!" He then ran off somewhere leaving his werewolf hunting gear behind.

The Next day Sakaki was on her way to School having told the story to her friends.

Tomo blinked and coldly said, "I won't have saved the hunter!"

Yomi nodded and adjusted her glasses and sighed saying, "Agreed!"

Osaka smiled and happily said, "My dad always said to be a good wolf you need a pureheart and Sakaki has that in spades apparently."

Chiyo nodded and smiled, "No one more pure of heart then Sakaki."

Kagura patted Sakaki's back and happily said, "you did good wolfy!"

Sakaki smiled as she walked in to day was the big day the Collage entrance test and she sighed her eyes flashing sadly.

A few weeks later.

Sakaki was nervously unpacking her things in a dome room sighing sadly as she put up a picture of her friends, "I'm a lone wolf!"

That is when she heard a knock on the door and opened it wolfing out and pulling those she saw in and slamming the door.

Then She hugged Chiyo, Tomo, Yomi Osaka, and Kagura happily cuddling them and making happy puppy sounds.

Chiyo smiled happily and said, "We couldn't didn't feel safe so we transferred I'm pretty sure one of the American collage teachers was a soul eater!" She said scared.

Tomo shrugged and said, "that's nothing I'm pretty sure my roommate was a vampire, he had the fangs he didn't like Garlic! And when I was doing my make up he didn't appear in the mirror behind me! Need to get up out of there! Don't want to be no bloodbank!" she said kind of relaxed about it!

Yomi was shaking as she said, "I saw one of students at the other school throw up an transparent egg with some kind of legged fish in it!"

Kagura laughed and said, "That's nothing! One of the teachers at my schools head fell off and he put it back on like it was nothing! I know how that headless stuff goes!" she held her egg and gulped as she said, "she Ain't getting my head!"

That is when they heard a ghostly moan and Sakaki growled as Chiyo sighed and said, "here we go again! Haunted dorm why not!"

the end!


End file.
